kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gramma Stuffum
"Look at all the skinny childrens! Let Gramma feed you some Scream-of-Spinach Soup!" -Stuffum. Gramma Stuffum is a fat old lady obsessed with force-feeding her disgusting food to children to fatten them up, believing that a child that is too fat to move can't get into trouble. She commands an army of living food that aggressively feeds itself to kids. Among these are Gramma Stuffum's constant companions, Liver and Onions. Stuffum has twice also exhibited above-average strength. She speaks with a German accent and is voiced by Grey DeLisle. In the Show She first appeared in Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H., in which she was interviewed by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, who wanted to find a villain to bring havok upon the KND. They convinced her to do so by saying their foes were famished. Gramma Stuffum then attacks Sector V Treehouse with her food army while their power is out. She is able to fatten Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 into a state of helplessness, but Numbuh 2, who has an enormous appetite and is more tolerant of her disgusting dishes, proves much more difficult to subdue. When he is finally full and about to give up, the Hamsters return and eat the food. Numbuh 2 then fires Gramma Stuffum back to the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, where she decides to feed the Delightful Children. In Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E., Gramma Stuffum is apparently revealed to be a cafeteria chef at Gallagher Elementary. During lunch period, the members of Sector V have an extended battle with her and her food, which is implied to be a regular occurrence during lunchtime. Gramma Stuffum then summons the monstrous Slamwich, which overwhelms the children until the super-powered hamster Joaquin appears and eats it. During the battle sequences are lyrically altered versions of the GWAR songs "The Private Pain of Techno Destructo" and "Gor-Gor". GWAR provided the music for this episode under the name "RAWG". In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., she takes over the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shop and wishes to felling the donuts with spinach, liver and olives (and even haggis if the player is using Numbuh 86 as an active operative). She is the antagonist and boss of Operation: D.O.N.U.T.T.Y.. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Numbuh 2 compliments Gramma Stuffum after eating a particularly delicious food of hers, only to be disgusted when she tells him that it was fried platypus intestine. She was last seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. where she baked a tusk pie, which was soon stolen by Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, then Robin Food. Gameverse In Final Preparations, Stuffum and the villains join the Brotherhood of Evil after Dr. Eggman frees them from Arctic Prison. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Stuffum participated with the rest of the Brotherhood in the War of Heroes and Villains, fighting the KND. She is attacked by Numbuh 86 in the background. She is frozen with all of her villain allies following their defeat, but escapes 20 years later. She retakes her job as Gallagher's chef, despite Rachel now running the school. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Stuffum sends her Food Patrol on Sheila as she rushes through the lunchroom, and the raccoon lass defeats her. Stuffum summons her Slamwich to attack New Sector V, but it is easily destroyed by Aurora's Fire and Ice Fury. She depressedly admits defeat and lets them have lunch. Trivia *In Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E., she wears a witch's hat, making a slight pun with the word "slam witch" thats supposed to be a pun with "sandwich", hence the huge sandwich monster she was controlling in the episode. *Gamewizard considered making her related to Henrietta someway, due to being German, but Big Mom - whom Stuffum is similar to - eventually filled that role. *She deems even fat kids as being skinny. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:BOE Members Category:Cooks Category:Linlin Family Category:Europeans